


Trapped

by Writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, SQW 9, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2017, Swen - Freeform, kind of, magic baby, seeing how the baby doesn't really make an appearance what-so-ever, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writes/pseuds/Writes
Summary: Regina has always been trapped, she should honestly be used to it by now, but throw in a baby that ties her and Emma together and even she will be thrown for a loop.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SwanQueen Week Day One which was written and posted on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writesao3) check it out if you wanna see my updates and fics before they are posted here, also post my thoughts and process that I go through while writing them!

 

 

 

SQW 9 Day 1 “Sharing A(nother) Child”

Regina has lived her whole life being trapped, first she was trapped under her mother’s thumb, then trapped in an unwanted and loveless marriage, trapped by the Dark One and his long con scheme, she even fell victim to her own mind as she was trapped in the memory of Daniel dying but this current situation was a trap she didn’t fully mind being in. It played off of all her insecurities but it also gave her everything she was looking for, everything she wanted for her happy ending and more. Unconditional love was what she wanted the most and now she gets it from three different sources: Henry, Emma, and the baby.

No one knew how it happened, not even Rumpelstiltskin could give them an answer. Regina took to blaming Emma, _“Why are you pinning this on me, Regina!? Every time something goes wrong, I’m always the one you point fingers at!”  “Because, Emma, every time something unexplainable having to do with magic happens, it’s usually your magic at the center of it all!”_  No one could really argue against her statement but no one could prove it either. Magic, not even True Love, its’ most powerful form, had ever made a child. This was uncharted territory and while everyone else seemed excited for what it could bring, the Savior and Queen were scared for what it meant.

Emma had tried to take off to Boston,  _“I wasn’t running away! I just wanted some time to breath and work everything out!”_   but the further she got the more sick she became. Eventually a call came in, as she sat on the side of the road (deciding it was the safer option over pushing herself to keep driving), Regina and the baby were both in distress currently in the hospital although no clear signs as to why it was happening had been clear just yet. She forced herself to get back into the bug and turn around and found that she slowly but surely started to feel better. By the time she made it back to Storybrooke she felt just fine as did the mayor and child. Emma didn’t think much of it but Regina didn’t believe in that strong of a coincidence and ran a few tests. None of the trio could be further than roughly five miles away from the others without feeling the same sickness that overcame them before. _“I mean, I can definitely start to feel it but it’s nowhere near as bad as when I tried to leave town. I more just feel a bit nauseous mixed with the feeling of missing a piece of myself. Does that make sense?”_  

Regina had taken everything in stride. Other than when she had blown up in the beginning with anger and accusatory towards Emma, she held herself with poise as she had been trained to do since birth by her mother. Though all facades must come to an end as every night was filled with long forgotten fears as she slept and her darkest memories when she was awake. She was used to facing her problems head on but no matter how long or how hard they searched there simply wasn’t a way to fix this. She wasn’t a runner by nature like Emma but she couldn’t get away from this even if she wanted to, and that’s what really frightened her. She was once again trapped, the only difference being that she knew murder wasn’t the solution. She may not be a runner but everyone has their limits, as long as she didn’t go too far they’d be fine. Her crypt seemed the best choice as it was secluded and gave her a sense of privacy despite everyone already knowing about it. There she stayed, researching, eating, sleeping, all was fine for a few days until the sickness came back with a vengeance. At first the brunette suspected the blonde of trying to take off again but as she slowly climbed the stairs she found herself not really believing it. Emma was a runner yes but even she’s not dumb enough to repeat such an action, not when the consequence was the pain of others. As she exited the the mausoleum she could hear the familiar sound of David’s truck pulling up to the cemetery, she’s about to call out to him to alert him to the situation when Emma, all but flies out of the back of the truck towards her. As soon as green meets brown eyes their pain begins to fade and they are physically well once again. Some more tests later finds that they can’t be apart for too long without the effects of the sickness starting to set in. They were truly stuck with one another with no end in sight.

They decided there wasn’t a point in denying the unavoidable truth they were faced with. Emma moved into the mansion so distance wasn’t a problem at all, they had a schedule which lead them all home to have dinner at the end of the day so time apart was never a concern and everyone had their own room for which they could at least have the semblance of privacy and freedom that existed not all that long ago. Moods and attitudes improved as time went on,  _“We aren’t enemies in this, Regina. We’re stuck in this together and we need to start acting like it.” “I agree.” “I know you think- wait did you just say you agreed with me?” “Don’t get use to it. Why are you looking at me like that?” “I don’t know to react, this wasn’t on my cards that I wrote out.”_  The blonde took to helping out more around the house and at the insistence of Archie, made the effort to see things from the mayor’s point of view. The brunette in turn toned down her nitpicking and with the help of Archie pushed herself to be a bit more open with her thoughts and feelings. They soon found a rhythm and despite past fears and actions both were surprised to find they loved the domesticity of their arrangement.

So yes, Regina was trapped but for once in her life, she really didn’t mind. Of course there was still ups and downs especially with the added aspect of her and Emma’s relationship progressing from platonic to romantic but the joy she felt on a day to day basis outweighed anything negative. She had the three most important people in her life, accepting her and loving her with no ulterior motives. She was trapped but in many other ways, she was more free than she had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life, especially constructive criticism so please consider leaving one, Thanks for reading!


End file.
